


I wanna hold you (and fly)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airports, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: The younger had a small smile like he knew what was happening to Jackson. And the rapper didn't believe that Jinyoung didn't know.------airplane sex/a quickie in a small bathroom





	I wanna hold you (and fly)

**Author's Note:**

> title from fly
> 
> inspired by Jinyoung landing in Madrid. I love it when he wears green and so does Jackson
> 
> it's short but enjoy!

Jackson scanned the crowd, finding Jinyoung's fan sites easily. He wished his own were just as respectful. He watched how Jinyoung straightened up, also noticing the cameras and pictures that were being taken of him. Jackson wasn't going to lie, Jinyoung's fansites were amazingly good. He had spent hours going through an account and had even once ordered a photo from a particular site because it was one of the two of them and it was just so cute and Jinyoung looked so amazing.

Now, he watched how Jinyoung now has a bounce in his step, always loving the attention on him. And he looked so good as well. His green trench coat was back and looked so, so beautiful against his black tee-shirt (that was actually Jackson's since the vocalist couldn't find his that morning) and his white mask - he just knew Jinyoung loved his simple, block colours. In Jackson's opinion, Jinyoung didn't need flashy outfits and makeup as he was already more than beautiful, flawless, perfect. Jackson felt himself get hot under his jumper.

"Yah, hyung, can you walk faster?" Youngjae commented from behind him, tapping his shoulders like a bongo.

Jackson immediately halted, causing the main vocalist to crash into him and both ended up laughing as they started to walk again.

They made it through check-in and away from the fans. Jackson reached for Jinyoung's hand as he pulled the younger away from the group with Jaebeom calling after them that they've only got 30 minutes before they had to board.

Jinyoung was giggling, the sound making Jackson melt and coo. "What's got into you?" The Korean asked as he intertwined their fingers and changed their direction to a food court.

"Just wanted to get something," Jackson mumbled, knowing he was trying to find some lube and condoms since his supply was in his suitcase and not his body bag. He wasn't to blame. It was something he should've packed on him, it's always good to carry a condom and lube. You'll never know when you need it.

"What?" Jinyoung asked as he squinted at the board, trying to understand the German. He pointed at a white chocolate hot chocolate. "Think it'll be nice?"

Jackson nodded, turning to the cashier where he ordered the hot drink and a ginseng orange smoothie for himself. He paid for the two and as they were waiting, Jinyoung fiddled with his glasses. The younger put them on his face, throwing Jackson a cheeky wink. Jackson laughed at the younger's exaggerated cheek poke but he was starting to feel even warmer in his jacket as he saw how Jinyoung's lips pressed against the thin mask in a pout.

"Think there's still fans around?" Jinyoung asked as he took off the glasses. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he focused on putting the shades back on Jackson's head perfectly.

God, he was cute.

"I hope not," Jackson scoffed, his arm reaching out to wrap around Jinyoung's waist and pull him closer. " 'Cause then, I can't do this." He leaned forward, pecking Jinyoung's cheek that was on show from his mask. He loved how Jinyoung's ears got red and how the younger immediately slapped his chest.

"Can you not? We're in public," He murmured even though he leaned forward to hide in the crook of Jackson's neck.

Jackson laughed, his left hand coming up to play with the hair of Jinyoung's nape. The two stayed in their small embrace until their drinks were ready. They collected them and walked back to the group, pinkies linked but hidden by their long sleeves. They arrived just in time to board and Jackson found himself not wanting to be apart from Jinyoung for long. He waited until the other had passed his ticket over and immediately latched to his side as they walked through the hallway to the plane. They binned their empty cups and entered the plane - Jackson had to hide his wicked grin as he found their seats were next to each other as a two-seater. He let Jinyoung have the window, knowing the younger loved to take pictures of the view and Jackson liked to take pictures of his view. The plane took off quickly and it didn't take long for Jinyoung to feel sleepy. They had a concert last night and the rest of the members were already asleep. They lifted the arm holder between them so the vocalist could cuddle into Jackson's side. What he didn't expect was for Jinyoung to rest his head on his lap, squishing his body to look tiny as he laid across the seats. Jinyoung was facing Jackson, his hands coming up to fiddle with Jackson's drawstring from his tracksuit bottoms. Jackson really didn't need much for his dick to twitch between Jinyoung's feather-light touches and his warm breath fanning onto him. Jackson leaned back, tilting his head down as he ran a hand through Jinyoung's dark hair. The younger had a small smile like he knew what was happening to Jackson. And the rapper didn't believe that Jinyoung didn't know.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung called, light and airy. Jackson narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you get what you wanted from the airport?"

Oh, he was a brat. Jackson's brat but a brat nonetheless. Jackson let his hand slide down to Jinyoung's hips, his fingers tapping on the edge of the younger's ass. "I did not."

"Want me to help you get it now?" Jinyoung smirked before he sat up, his hands fiddling with the band of the trousers as he leaned close to whisper into Jackson's ear. "Bathroom in 10 minutes."

Jackson watched how Jinyoung sauntered off to the bathroom, only looking back to send the Chinese man a wink. Oh, he was good. Jackson tried to wait calmly. He had folded the blanket Jinyoung had on him. He had taken their jackets off and folded them as well. He checked his phone battery and borrowed Jinyoung's portable charger. But it had only been six minutes when Jackson stood up, strolled to the bathroom and pushed it open. He stepped into the cramped space, locking the door behind him and huffing out a long sigh as he heard Jinyoung's remark.

"Impatient. It was only another four minutes."

Jackson reached forward, cupping Jinyoung's head as he kissed his boyfriend. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist and pulled them flushed to each other. Their tongues battled for dominance but Jackson won by tilting Jinyoung's head back, his fingers curling into his hair. Their intense make out was put aside when Jinyoung's fingers fiddled with Jackson's trousers again. The younger palmed Jackson, rubbing his hand slowly over the large bulge while Jackson pushed their foreheads together, slightly panting from the stimulation.

He pecked Jinyoung's lips before he slunk down to his knees, dragging Jinyoung's slacks down. He mouthed at the younger's boxers, tongue pressing the small, sweet wet spot already there. He left little kisses on his upper thighs before he tugged the thin material down and kissed all over Jinyoung's pubic area. Jinyoung's soft mewls and hushed gasps where all Jackson could focus on. He licked Jinyoung's dick, pressing against the throbbing vein before he swallowed the younger whole. The hitched moan Jinyoung let out was already on repeat for the older. He moved his head slowly, bobbing as much as he swirled his tongue. Jinyoung's hands moved to cradle his head but Jackson's glasses were in the way. Jackson was too lost in sucking Jinyoung down that he didn't even realise Jinyoung had ripped his glasses and beanie off, carding his soft fingers through damaged locks.

Jackson slowly popped off Jinyoung's member, letting the younger have a moment to breathe while he gently kissed his balls, inner thighs and everywhere around the throbbing dick.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung moaned softly when Jackson ducked into between his legs, mouth at every piece of skin there.

The older saw how Jinyoung's knees shook and he pulled back, holding Jinyoung up. They hadn't even got to the main event yet. Jackson was pouting since it seemed like Jinyoung wouldn't last long.

Jinyoung leaned against him, head buried in his chest and hair messily sticking up as he caught his breath. Then, he smacked Jackson in the chest, the abused letting out a sound of protest. "We don't have time for all that! You're meant to be quick!"

Jackson's pout increased. "I can't help it! I just want to kiss and worship every bit of you! It's your fault for being sexy!"

Jinyoung let out a little groan, his hips rutting against Jackson's thigh instinctively. Jackson never failed to constantly praise Jinyoung and he knew that the younger loved being told he was great.

"We'll do more at the hotel. Right now, we're 15,000 feet in the air and I'd like to get fucked before someone needs to pee."

Jackson snickered at Jinyoung's words as he glanced over at the tiny toilet that took up most of the space in the small room. He stopped laughing when Jinyoung mouthed at his neck, nipping at the skin lightly. Jackson immediately pushed his trousers down, his hard dick springing free and touching Jinyoung's stomach immediately. Jinyoung moved his hips so their fronts grinded against each other. Jackson stuck his fingers in his mouth, soaking them as much as he could while Jinyoung's pants in his ear drove him crazy.

Jackson pulled his fingers out, spinning Jinyoung around. He circled the younger's hole, taking care to make sure Jinyoung was fully relaxed before he pushed one finger in slowly. He kneeled down, kissing Jinyoung's ass cheek as he worked his way up to two fingers. The younger was groaning, all the sounds muffled by his hands. Jackson started to suck the soft skin curving in front of him as he twisted his fingers, finding Jinyoung's prostate in a second. The vocalist's knees shook and he pushed his hips back, grinding back on Jackson's hand and face. Jackson moved his mouth from his cheeks, ignoring the blooming bruises to stick his tongue in with three fingers. 

"Sseunie," Jinyoung moaned out, his hips stuttering as he tried to match Jackson's fast pace. 

Jackson smirked as he pulled his fingers and tongue out. He pushed Jinyoung's cheeks apart, running his tongue over his fluttering hole. Jinyoung's deep groan was more than enough of a sign that Jinyoung was ready for him. Jackson stood up, shimmying his pants down as he kissed Jinyoung's nape. He spat into his hands, using it slick up himself.

"It's going to burn, sorry," He whispered into Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung pushed his hips back, waiting until he felt Jackson at the entrance of him. "Feels better that way," He panted out, leaning his head back on the older's shoulder.

The rapper let out a deep groan at Jinyoung's dirty words and the tight feeling of his member being taken in by the singer.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jinyoung chanted under his breath, turning his head inwards to messily kiss the side of Jackson's jaw. His hands moved to intertwined with Jackson's on his hips, slowly rocking back to accommodate the stretch.

Jackson leaned his head down, kissing Jinyoung's collarbone as he started to roll his hips. He gripped his boyfriend's hips tighter as his pace sped up. Jinyoung was moaning softly in his ear, the quiet sounds driving Jackson insane. He pressed the younger against the wall, biting the skin on his neck after a particularly hard thrust that had Jinyoung shaking.

"God, yes, Sseunie, there!"

Jackson hummed, a hand snaking down to grip Jinyoung's member while his other hand moved to play with his balls. He knew that they'd have to quicken things up so he increased his pace to a point where the skin was slapping the skin so loudly. His hand moved quickly on Jinyoung, not even matching his hips' pace as they were so erratic. Jinyoung's hand gripped the back of Jackson's neck tightly, his fingertips digging into the sweaty skin. His other hand was over his own mouth, hushing his beautiful sounds and reminding Jackson that despite the pleasure and euphoria building in them, they were in an aeroplane's bathroom.

Jinyoung let out an alerted whimper, fingers digging in a painfully good way, and Jackson knew he was close. He moved his hand faster while his left hand moved to grip Jinyoung's hip steady as he bounced in and out. Just as he knew Jinyoung was about to come, he removed the younger's hand off his mouth as Jackson required to hear those blissful sounds tumbling out of Jinyoung. It was his way of knowing he'd done a good job. His way of making sure Jinyoung had fully enjoyed everything. His way of letting Jinyoung know that only he could do this to him.

And Jinyoung knew how much he affected the older like so. He wasted no time in bending forward, arching his back perfectly as he held himself up against the wall. Jackson grabbed his hips and tried to softly pound into Jinyoung. He didn't want to hurt the younger by overstimulating him but he knew they couldn't be there for much longer. Besides, he was close to his climax. A few hard, quick thrusts later, Jackson was about to come. He grabbed Jinyoung's hair, pulling his head back up so he could kiss his boyfriend as he came.

He caught Jinyoung's soft whimper at the feeling of Jackson's hot come in him while he let out his own sounds for the younger to catch. They pulled apart, Jackson's lips immediately moving to kiss what other skin was nearby. Jinyoung slumped against the rapper, his arms resting over Jackson's arms that were hugging his waist tightly.

Jackson pulled out of Jinyoung softly, leaving kisses everywhere as he sunk down to his knees. He propped Jinyoung up against the wall before he left a soft kiss above his ass. He grabbed the tissue and soaked it before he cleaned up his mess as gentle as possible. He carefully worked his way to Jinyoung's front where he cleaned up to his chest, clearing away his own come. He wiped away as much of their sweat as he could, trying to clean as effectively as a shower. Jackson collected the tissues and chucked them into the toilet, ready to be flushed away.

Jinyoung reached down, cupping Jackson's face as he tugged the older back up to kiss him. "Thank you," He whispered, kissing Jackson's forehead.

Jackson made a soft noise in the back of his throat. He used his hands to pull up Jinyoung's boxers and trousers. "Nothing to thank me for," He declared as he did up his boyfriend's belt.

"You're too good to me."

Jackson glanced up from doing his own trousers up to find Jinyoung watching him with soft eyes that looked a bit watery. He wasn't a stranger to Jinyoung getting emotional from sex and during it. He just wasn't expecting it after their quick session. He reached forward, cupping Jinyoung's head and running a hand through his hair to pet him. "Hey,  _ we're _ good for each other. I'm nothing you're not."

Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to hide his emotions but Jackson knew him too well. He tucked the younger into his chest, letting him hide. He kept petting Jinyoung's hair as he whispered how much he loved the vocalist and how much he knew the vocalist loved him and how everything was okay.

Jackson let Jinyoung take his time to regain his emotions as he looked around the small room to find their shirts hanging off the door handle and Jackson's hat and glasses were in the sink. At least, it was dry and clean.

When the vocalist lifted his head up, Jackson could see he was okay again. He still wanted to check though. He kissed Jinyoung's nose, eliciting a small scrunch of his nose. "Feeling better?"

Jinyoung nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I didn't expect that to happen."

Jackson shook his head. "You can't control those things."

"It'd be nice to," Jinyoung sassed back as he pinched Jackson's cheeks before moving back to grab their shirts. He slipped his own and passed Jackson's his own. "I need a shower as soon as we get to the hotel."

"Same," Jackson mumbled as he slipped his hat back on. He turned to throw the younger a cheeky wink. "May I join you?"

Jinyoung giggled, slapping Jackson's back as he shuffled past. "Count to 200 then come out." He unlocked the door, leaving Jackson in the small room with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jackson shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, a fond smile on his face that never seemed to disappear when the younger was around. He finished sorting himself out, sliding his shades on and flushing the toilet before he exited, actually counting to 200 this time. He walked down the aisle, going back to his seat where Jinyoung was tapping away at his phone.

Jackson slid into his seat, catching Jaebeom's narrowed eyes staring at him. The Chinese man threw his leader an innocent smile. Surely, Jaebeom wasn't going to tell them off for having sex in the bathroom because surely Jaebeom has no idea… Jackson decided to deal with the lecture when it came.

Now, he stretched out his legs and reached for his phone that was still on Jinyoung's portable charger. He scrolled through his notifications, a few emails that he'd need to reply to when they landed. He was immersed in his phone that he didn't notice Jinyoung settling down and laying his head on Jackson's lap, not too different from how they were before they got up. Only now, Jinyoung had fallen asleep with a hand clutching onto the bottom of Jackson's shirt. Jackson found him so endearingly cute that his heart couldn't handle the sight of his boyfriend curled up on his lap sleeping away. He snapped a few pictures. Fansites would never be able to get a photo like this and Jackson needed this moment for himself to look back to whenever he wanted to. He ended up recording a video since he started to fiddle with Jinyoung's hair which made the younger pout in his sleep.

Jackson was so in love and he'd be sure to show just how much when they got to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
